getblakefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Shrunk!
Get Shrunk! is the first episode of Get Blake!. It premiered in Ireland and UK on March 2, 2015. Characters * Blake Myers (debut) * Mitch de la Cruz (debut) * Maxus (debut) * Jerome (debut) * Leonard (debut) * Squalien General (debut) * Zorka (debut) * Skye Gunderson (debut) * Fast Eddy (debut) * Baba (debut, only cameo appearance) Plot Blake and Mitch has been shrunken by the Squaliens. Synopsis The episode begins with Fast Eddy sleeping. He wakes up watching that Blake Myers and Mitch de la Cruz were trying to find jelly beans in the ground. When they end the search, Zorka comes with Baba that is a lawnmower. Mitch gets impressed with his nose hair but Zorka tells them that they had promised to mow his lawn. Blake and Mitch got surprised, however Zorka remembered them that they had landed a rocket in his lawn. Zorka continues telling them that he had to employ a wizard for fixing his lawn. Blake and Mitch got surprised again. Ending his phrase, Zorka told them that they must do this. After that Zorka calls the wizard again. The episode continues in the Squalien's treehouse where Jerome holds a fart pillow and Maxus holds a banana. Jerome uses the fart pillow many times making Maxus angry and farting at the same time. However, Leonard comes and puts them in the sack and shrinks them with his Shrink Ray. Maxus finds a giant penny while Jerome sits in his fart pillow. After that, Maxus gets stuck in a spider web and then a giant spider comes. Fortunately, Leonard grows them back with his Shrink Ray along with the spider. Maxus angrily shrinks Leonard and then the general tells Maxus and Jerome to shrink Blake while Leonard entertains him with some tiny break dancing. Blake and Mitch tries to mow up Baba but fails to do so. Luckily, Skye saves the day and she tells them to call her if they have a problem. After that, the Squaliens sack Blake and Mitch and shrinks them with the Shrink Ray. Jerome grows them back to normal size to make them tiny sailor suits. Maxus shrinks them back since they have to follow orders. While the Squaliens run into the treehouse, Blake and Mitch escapes down to the grass. While in the grass, they find a half cockroach and a half rhino. Blake says that isn't so bad as he looks into the bright side but he looks into the disgusting wet side. Blake and Mitch finally found the giant jelly beans so they decided to eat it. Meanwhile in the treehouse, Leonard fights with the giant spider. Maxus and Jerome comes back to the treehouse only to find out that Blake and Mitch has escaped but the general tells them to just Get Blake! as tiny Leonard is entertaining him. The Squalien General asks if Leonard knows some magic tricks and Leonard said yes. Blake and Mitch surfs in the disgusting water area and then Jerome thought the he stepped on Blake but Maxus doesn't care if he steps on him as long as they find them. And then Jerome yells Fast Eddy and Maxus said to find Blake but Jerome says "Fast Eddy" as in Fast Eddy. Fast Eddy chases them until Maxus throws a yellow ball to make a distraction for Fast Eddy. Blake and Mitch continues surfing in the disgusting wet area and then the giant yellow ball comes and hits them and then Blake and Mitch falls into Fast Eddy's stomach and Fast Eddy swallows them. Blake and Mitch escapes the stomach by going outside of the butt. Blake and Mitch says to never explain the escape ever again. And then finally, Blake found the Shrink Ray beside Maxus and Jerome. Blake thought of a very good idea and the general claps at Leonard's magic tricks. After Leonard uses the disappear trick, he falls down to the grass. He sees Blake and Mitch and the Shrink Ray and Blake and Mitch makes the light hit the Shrink Ray which makes some of the pink stuff fall down. Blake, Mitch, and Leonard decides to run to the pink stuff to grow bigger. Leonard grows bigger first and then scares Blake and Mitch with his giant appearance. Leonard gets the binoculars and tries to hit them with light. But then, Fast Eddy comes back and bites Leonard making the binoculars go down. Blake and Mitch grows back to normal and then Fast Eddy throws Leonard to the Squaliens and then Blake and Mitch shrinks the Squaliens falling down to Fast Eddy. Blake tries to bring Baba alive again but fails so Skye comes back and makes Baba alive again. Zorka comes back and says that the lawn looks wonderful even though Blake and Mitch didn't mow anything. Zorka asks Blake and Mitch that they can now clean his nose hairs which makes Mitch happy while Blake disgusted thus end the episode. Trivia * This is the first episode of the Get Blake! series. It is also the first episode that did not premiere in Nicktoons. Gallery To view the gallery of "Get Shrunk!", click here. Transcript For full transcript of "Get Shrunk!", click here. References Category:Season 1 episodes